Fanfirefiction presents Fire Emblem: Awake With Me
by Darknessfalls215
Summary: Three years after the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chrom and all the other shepherds -along with new accomplice: Jacob Kitchen- embark on an incredible journey to complete one last cattle drive. *Attention* Update coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: Dance Party At Base

**BEFORE ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING BAD ABOUT EOC's...**

BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT OC'S, I NEEDED SOMETHING TO SHIP HENRY, FREDERICK, AND STAHL WITH SO I MADE ONE. ONE WAS NOT ENOUGH SO I MADE LIKE FORTY MORE. I'M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND.

BASICALLY THIS IS AN "if" VERSION OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE SHEPHERDS FROM AWAKENING WERE ACTUALLY CATTLE DRIVERS.

I ENCOURAGE ANY FANS OF POORLY WRITTEN SMUT TO READ AND ENJOY.

**DISCLAIMER: MY NAME IS NOT JACOB KITCHEN**

**CHAPTER ONE: DANCE PARTY AT BASE**

" Well this is the big day", Chrom looked out the window and sighed. It was a unique day in two ways. One was that it was blazing hot in the middle of Autumn, and two they were getting ready to embark on the most important long journey in existence: the Annual Cattle Drive. Normally the cattle drive is performed in the spring, but Chrom wanted to conform to nonconformity and commanded his fellow shepherds that they would go this fall instead. The shepherds at first were argumentative, but when Chrom threatened to have them branded as heretics with his trusty cattle branding iron they quickly changed their minds.

Chrom was still nervous of course, and was beginning to doubt his plans would "Fall" apart. When the clock started ticking closer to the beginning of the journey Chrom was very stressed and almost in shambles. "Bring me my mistress!" Chrom barked at Frederick in the nearby room. Frederick got on it right away. _Maybe I can relieve stress with a little bit of fun_ Chrom thought to himself. Frederick escorted Olivia -who was a dancer given to Chrom by the people of Regina Ferox- to Chrom's room. Frederick winked at Chrom but gave Olivia a look of suspicion and possibly _Jealousy_ before he left Chrom and Olivia to be alone. "Dance for me." Chrom immediately told Olivia. Before, Olivia would have blushed and reluctantly attempted to do any human action. Now Olivia had grown used to these sex sessions and knew just what to do. After removing all clothing from the top half of her body and dancing for a little more than thirty seconds, she removed Chrom's pantaloons and stroked his dick. Chrom's penis started to unfurl into an erect drum stick from the fleshy question mark it once was. Olivia surprisingly and aggressively rammed the erect sperm machine into her throat. She still showed her shy tendencies as she immediately blushed after doing so. Chrom really didn't give two shits about how Olivia was feeling though, as he moaned with pleasure and shot out his beautiful semen. Olivia pulled out before it shot into her mouth, but it was already too late as all of Chrom's milky sperm hit her in the eyes. Olivia, wounded and possibly blinded threw herself back on the floor rolling in intense eye irritation. Chrom copped a feel from her left breast as a sign of thanks and put on the same pair of pantaloons. Chrom then left to meet up with Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds.

When Chrom got to his destination, he was left with a surprise and a problem on his hands. The shepherds were surrounding around a mysterious object! When Chrom got closer he realized what it was. "Oh fuck, another fucking tactician OC?! Assdammit!" Chrom angrily shouted to himself when he realized that the "object" was a skinny white boy passed out in the same field he found his friend Tavros...


	2. Chapter 2: THE QUEST BEGINS

CHAPTER 2: THE QUEST BEGINS

Chrom looked down at the pale boy on his back. A few other shepherds went to get a bucket of water. After Frederic splashed the child, he came too.

"Where am I" he said, still dazed.

"Whats your name, and where are you from?" Chrom ignored the boys question.  
The rest of the shepherds were quick to keep their distance. Even though The boy was still an adolescent, he was armed with a bronze sword and powerful spell tome.

The boy started to stand.  
"My name is Jacob Kitchen, now tell me where i am!"

Chrom didn't like Jacob's tone of voice and was quick to kick him in the shin with his steel-toe boot. Jacob fell over but Fredric picked him up by the cuff of his rough  
brown shirt. Fredric looked into Jacob's Eyes and the proceeded to kiss him on the mouth for what seemed like an hour.

Jacob was now even more confused. He looked around at the rest of the band of warriors that surrounded him. They were not shocked that a Six foot armored knight just  
violated a young boy's virgin lips.

"We'll tell you when we know more about you." Chrom's words were cold on Jacob's ears.

Then another boy named Henry, and a brave paladin named Stahl went over to pick Jacob back up.

"Don't worry" Henry smiled as he assured Jacob "Chrom and the others aren't so bad once you get to know them"

Jacob didn't want to know them, but something about Henry calmed him down. he planned to try to stay with him as much as possible.

Everybody started to saddle back up on their horses. Some people had to share. Henry was sharing a horse with a blond muscular man with a very large axe. Jacob didn't  
know where they were going. Stahl smiled and extended his hand. Jacob just stared at it, he didn't know where this strange war tribe was going, but then again he had no  
idea of who he was or where he was from. Also, he liked Stahl's warm aura. He took the hand reluctantly at first, and then hoisted himself on the back of a very broad  
shouldered horse.

"where are you taking me?" Jacob asked again.

"You can fight can't you? you have a sword and spell tome." Stahl answered kindheartedly.

"I can try, I don't remember anything." His voice trailed off and Stahl didn't like how despondent he sounded.

"I'm sure you'll remember! We're going to the far off content of Bern, to the Sace planes. We're on the biggest cattle drive in history!"

Jacob looked around him. He had just realized the thousands upon thousands of cattle that the troop was driving.  
Stahl told him that even though they were on a noble quest for the house of Ylisse there are probably going to be many people working for the house of Regina Ferox to try  
to stop them and taint the heard.

"We're going to be gone for a long time! but just think about the adventure we're going to have!"

Jacob was still very scared and confused, but he grabbed on to Stahl's waist as they rode out into to the distant plains of Ylisse.


	3. Chapter 3: AssassEND

_His name was Josh, Josh Dyer. Josh had been waiting in the bush for three hours now. He was starting to get cramped but it would all be worth it when he brought back to his master the head of one of the most prestigious cattle drivers in all of the known world...CHROM!_

Jacob Kitchen had much time to socialize when he was implemented into the cattle driving association. As soon as the shepherds started travelling each one would introduce themselves to Jacob. The one with the spiky blonde hair was Vaike, the armored knight who pressed his lips against Jacob was Frederic, and so on. They were on a long narrow road that had lots of trees around the cleared path but the path itself was flat and straight. It was a monotonous journey, and everyone was up to their own separate shenanigan to pass the time. Vaike was attempting to do tricks on his horse, a boy dressed in luxurious clothing only reserved for grand-master tacticians (although he still wore a pot for a hat) was smoking some weird supernatural plant, and Chrom just stayed at the back of the group and meditated. Jacob thought he could grow used to this new life. He looked at Henry and Stahl...used to this life AND the people.

They were near a newer pathway that was more broad when there was a loud yell. A boy who looked like he was around 17 jumped out from one of the bushes near the many trees around the path. "My name is Josh Dyer and I'm an assassin!" He shouted at the shepherds as he drew his bronze sword. The only two people who seemed to even notice the new threat were Vaike and Jacob. Vaike was in the middle of the trick and the loud shout startled him. He messed up and fell off his horse, Vaike tried to get back up but there was a strong amount of pain shooting up from his right leg. The cattle would not wait for a petty human to get out of the way so they slowly encroached upon him, eating small bits of green grass here and there as they approached. He writhed and slithered but he could not get out of the way of the slowly coming cows spelling certain death for him. Jacob on the other hand reacted quickly. He whipped around to Chrom "BEHIND YOU, AN ASSASSIN!". Chrom speedily unsheathed his falchion and sliced Josh Dyer in two. Bounds of treasure fell out of the contents of his stomach, the group was low on funds so this was a welcome sight. Everyone except Muriel, who was a very intelligent mage, gathered around the dead assassin. The group was in awe of the wealth in front of them, Vaike cried for help but no one seemed to notice except Muriel (not even our hero Jacob noticed). Chrom turned to Jacob, "How did you know someone was trying to kill me?" Chrom said inquisitively. Jacob replied "I'm not sure, it was just a hunch bordering the supernatural. I just knew someone was there." "Why you would make a very good tactician, unlike DONNEL!" Donnel spun around "Did someone call ma name" Donnel said with a heavy redneck accent. Donnel looked very _out of it, _his eyes were a scratchy red and he had a silly expression. Chrom looked angry "Donnel, Were YOU _SMOKING _**MARIJUANA?!**" Chrom said with an aggressive voice not unlike that of an tall young woman upset after losing a music competition. Donnel was flustered, he probably could have come up with an excuse if he wasn't high out of his mind. "I, UH, maybe?" he replied timidly. Chrom had veins popping out of his body. "Donnel! I am relieving your duties as tactician. Jacob you're hired, congrats." Chrom resumed picking out the treasure from the mangled stomach parts. He found a plastic red bedazzler and threw it away in disgust. "Ew, gay" he exclaimed in disappointment. Everyone except muriel joined on on the treasure examining, Donnel slowly creeped away to smoke another joint...

Muriel jumped on her horse and galloped over to Vaike. Vaike's entire body up to his neck was slowly being crushed by a couple cows. He looked up and tried to speak but he couldn't. He gurgled blood as the half ton beasts crushed his rib cage. Finally he was able to mouth some words out "Muriel, take care of the baby" he whispered as the cows slowly crushed in his broad skull...


	4. Chapter 4: New Buds

CHAPTER 4: New Buds

There was a very short funeral held for Vake. No one really even cared that much about him. It was as if Miriel was the only one that was sad. However, The troop  
moved forward exited about the bounds of treasure that they had earned, and a little scared about what Josh Dyer had said about "his master".

The band was traveling along a narrow dirt road. Everyone helped in guiding the cattle and making sure none were lost from the rest of the herd. It was getting late  
and Chrom saw a small campfire about 30 feet off. He told everyone to stay back while he went to check it out with Lon'qu (A master swordsman).

It felt like they were gone for hours, but when Chrom came back he was happy and told everyone to follow him. When they got to the fire Jacob noticed a very  
Small girl, about 14, and a powerful sage who was about ten years older. The girl was hardly wearing anything, just enough to cover her woman areas. She was cuffed and  
to a post but still sitting down doing math work in the dirt. It looked like she was used to this treatment.

Everyone except Jacob was very happy to see this mysterious sage. There was much laughter in the air. Eventually, Henry went up to Jacob and told him that the  
Sage was Aaron.

Aaron and Tavros had helped the band defeat a powerful dragon three years ago. After the incident, Aaron went on a pilgrimage to Hone his skills.

"I'm so happy to finally catch up to you!" Aaron told everyone as he shook hands with them. "I finished my journey and i heard about yours so I want to help  
as best I can."

"We're happy to have such a valuable allies" Chrom replied.

"I see you've picked up a new recruit?" Aaron noticedJacob.

"We can always use another sword on our side" Chrom then said, "I see you've got a new friend too, who is she?"

Aaron told her she was a psychic named Hayden that he had saved from a group of bandits. They had just met up a few days ago and he was taking her back to her home.  
Jacob thought it was strange that they had been together for so long and he still had not freed her, but she looked happy so he didn't say anything. Aaron told them that  
she knew a lot about magic artifacts and could predict the short-term future.

Just as Aaron said that, She perked up "This isn't good!" Everyone was very alarmed "The slave of Portia has been defeated and his gem broke!"

"What does that even mean?" Aaron shouted as he hit her.

"Long ago there was a powerful mage named Portia who had the power to creat portals that lead to different time periods. Before he died he put all his power into  
one gem that he gave to his most devout follower. If the gem ever broke, portals would pop up everywhere!" Hayden was frantic at this point. "The slave swallowed all  
of Portia's treasure and gem to protect it."

Now everyone was getting scared. "What was the slave's name?" Jacob cried.

"Josh Dyer"

The whole camp was silent. There was a very large crash, just as a large blue sphere appeared out of nowhere. Dozens of warriors came out of it. Chrom noticed that they  
were dresses in very old lower tech armor so they had come from the past. "To arms shepherds!" He cried. Every able body charged at the portal. The opposing warriors  
fell under the power of the better armed shepherds. Even Jacob was able to kill one or two men.

The battle ended almost as soon as it began, everyone returned relatively unharmed. A knight named Kellam was very sad, He wanted to impress the beautiful Say'ri  
but couldn't because no one ever noticed him. There was a lot of excitement in the camp that night. They were all pleased at their victory so they went to sleep quickly.

Everyone but Kellam.


	5. Chapter 5: Kellam Goes Moo

**Chapter Five: Kellam Goes Moo**

***Prescript: I made Kellam an assassin with a second seal so he is an assassin in this story, all complaints will be ignored. **

**-Also every male character in this work of literary genius wears pantaloons when they get ready to have sex. No exeptions.**

****Kellam got out of his sleeping mattress as quietly as he could, which was quiet considering he was an assassin. His cock started to go upwards as he looked downwards at the beautiful Say'ri, tucked in her blanket. He didn't understand how he wasn't getting laid in the woods by Say'ri right this second; he tried his _best_ to get her to notice him, but she did not. Nevertheless, he had to get his sexual pleasure in one way or another. He looked at his group's grazing cattle. He noticed one big cow with its back turned to him. Its luscious rectum beckoned him. It was as if the anal cavity itself was exclaiming "Kellam, come over and fuck me". Kellam knew what he had to do.

Ever so sneakily Kellam waltzed over to the cow with its back turned. it was isolated from the other cows so none of the cattle would notice his devious plan in action. Kellam drooled at the thought of the cow's reaction as he stuck his penis in its butthole. He would make the cow squeal like a pig. When he removed his pantaloons and let his 2 inch rice dick hang, he blushed nervously._ Well Kellam, this is it._ He thought to himself. He grabbed his small penis and rammed it into the cow's rectum, hoping to ravage it violently. He thrust hard with long strides. After approximately 1.5 seconds he braced for impact as if the cow would kick him with his rear legs. But the cow just stood there unawares. Kellam would have to try harder. Kellam struck out at the cow aggressively with his penis and came inside of its ass. Even with his milky mayo spewed into the cow's inner defecation system, the cow still didn't seem to notice.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Kellam screamed at the bovine. He rapidly slapped its backside yelling profanity and crying. Not even this dumb cow would recognize him as a living organism. He fell to the ground and wept bitterly.

...

Jacob Kitchen and Henry held hands in the night air. Henry was telling Jacob of all the adventures the shepherds had on their many different cattle drives. Jacob tried to listen eagerly but he kept getting lost in Henry's squinting eyes. Jacob clasped Henry's hand tighter as they happily began skipping around in the midnight pastures. Henry noticed that one cow was isolated from the rest of the cows.

"guess I'll move him back with the herd tomorrow morning, eh? Want to help?"

Henry asked Jacob.

"Oh yes! Henry! Yes!"

Jacob said in a girly voice, reacting as if Henry asked for his hand in marriage. Jacob was normally a pessimistic young man but ever since he met the shepherds his life brightened up like the sun replacing the stars at dawn. The couple continued prancing around happily. Neither of them noticed Kellam was violating the isolated cow...


	6. Chapter 6: Jacob's in love

A few weeks later, Jacob and Henry were getting along fine. They shared a horse, sat at the same dinner table, and were even seen holding hands on occasion. One night, after traveling a very long distance and still battling the hoards of bandits and Portia's servants, the shepherds went and found a good place to set up camp. Everyone helped, whether it was pitching tents or preparing dinner. Henry, Jacob and Cordelia (a Pegasus knight) worked to set up a good-sized sleeping tent.

"I sure am glad we're done!" Jacob yelled in excitement.

"Yeah putting up tents is hard." Henry said with a yawn. "Lets go get some dinner then turn in for the night."

Jacob smiled and grabbed Henry's hand and walked to the cook site. They grabbed a plate and sat down next some of the older male shepherds. One of them, Lon Qu, talked about how he heard one cow orgasm a few nights ago. He said that one of them was a cow fucker. Kellam had never been happier to be unnoticeable. but he still remained nine shades brighter in the face.

After they finished supper, Henry ran back to the tent. Jacob was upset that he had left him here to clean up their mess. He started to walk back up to the tent to get mad. Nobody was outside the tent. Cordelia had left. When he got closer to the tent Jacob started to hear beautiful harp music. He knew the song, it was both Henry and Jacob's favorite.

He went through the door and almost gagged from all the candle smoke. the first thing he saw was 4 dozen lit candles arranged around a heart-shaped bed. Jacobs eyes still hurt from the smoke but he was able to make out Cordelia in the corner with her harp. "oh god she wants to have sex with me" He thought. Jacob wasn't sure whether to be exited or nervous. Cordelia just kept playing and pretend not to notice.

The smoke had finally cleared out of the tent when Jacob noticed who was on the heart-shaped bed. It was Henry. His white hair was soaking wet and it dripped on to his fully naked and pink body. Henry got on the bed on all fours just as the last of the smoke rose through the ceiling. The smoke looked like it was spelling out "SEX". Jacob didn't know to do. He had a hard on, and the cold sore above Henry's lip to Jacob that he meant business.

Jacob started crying but Henry just held the back of his head and kissed him on the lips. They pulled a part. Jacob new right then that Henry was the person he was meant to be with. Jacob was in love. The held each other but it want to long before Jacob took off the rest of his cloths. They kissed a lot on the bed. That's when Jacob bent over. Henry lubed up his slithery red meat stick and rubbed it until fully erect. They both took a deep breath. Cordelia stopped playing her harp. Henry exhaled and went deep into Jacobs asshole. Jacob cried in pain and pleasure. Moaning profusely until Henry climaxed inside him. They went under the covers and held hands and snuggled for the rest of the night.

Jacob now knew that he loved Henry.


	7. Paralogue 1: Lovers embrace

Crash Bandicoot tread into his hotel room when he noticed a curtain on his bed that he had never seen before. He walked up to the curtain inquisitively when he saw a silhouette, he could make out a small creature with spiky hair and tennis shoes. When Crash realized who it was he was swift to rip open the curtains revealing his man-lover inside. SANIC the hedgehog was waiting for him lying on the bed wearing nothing but his sexy tennis shoes (not even socks!).

"Oh Crash, I've been waiting for you!" SANIC said with a high pitched voice.

Crash Bandicoot nodded in approval. He climbed inside the bed and got on top of SANIC. He took of his pantaloons and positioned his long sensual tornado right behind SANIC's wonderful wet heaven gate.

"Gotta go fast" SANIC said right before Crash entered his beautiful butt tube.

Crash didn't reply this time as he deeply thrust into SANIC.

"UNGH" SANIC said.

"UNGH" Crash yelled.

"UNGH" Sanic exclaimed.

"UNGH" Crash asked.

"UNGH" SANIC answered.

"UNGH" Crash stated.

"UNGH" SANIC shrieked.

"UNGH" Crash whooped.

"UNGH" SANIC screamed.

"UNGH" Crash debated.

"UNGH" SANIC stated.

"UNGH" Crash demanded.

"UNGH" SANIC denied.

"UNGH" Crash replied.

"UNGH" SANIC cried.

"UNGH" Crash wept.

"UNGH" SANIC laughed out.

"UNGH" Crash yodeled.

"UNGH" SANIC joked.

"UNGH" Crash pointed out.

"UNGH" SANIC agreed.

"UNGH" They both said as Crash ripped out his animal extension.

SANIC grabbed his own frosting tube and jerked speedily, he and Crash managed to export their own dairy products at the same time and they both greedily licked up the others mayonnaise. Crash put on a tuxedo and nodded at SANIC for thanks, SANIC replied simply "GOTTA FAST" as he soon stopped eating and starved to death quickly. Crash left with tears in his eyes...


End file.
